


Music in the gardens

by SLiebum



Series: The Secret Gardens [2]
Category: League of Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLiebum/pseuds/SLiebum
Summary: Maokai never liked music but perhaps he just never found the right artist





	Music in the gardens

Sona could feel the sunlight dancing on her skin, the sound of rustling leaves mixing with the cords from her etwahl. She always enjoyed the nature around the institute, from the grassy fields to tree filled orchards.

It was one of those evenings she felt it for the first time. She felt like someone was watching her. It didn’t feel evil, but it wasn’t a comfortable one either. When she had stopped playing to search for it, it had disappeared. She returned the next day, and stayed till the day gave way for the night, but it never came. She wasn’t sure why she sought it, she just did.

For nearly a week, she would go to the same place, sit down, and play her etwahl until the sun set. One day she even stayed until the moon shone dimly from the sky, yet it still didn’t appear.

After another week of no response, she gave up. Whatever it was, it didn’t want to be found. That evening, she went to the backmost part of the garden. She placed herself under an old oak, and started playing. As she plucked the first string, a pink aura appeared. The second string turned the aura blue as bellflower. The third string sounded, and the aura became green as ivy. As she played the final cord, the world was illuminated by a brilliant golden glow.

She had been so focused on playing the song, that she hadn’t noticed some one was watching her. He had been there before she came, his hulking frame blending him with the background. He hadn’t done anything to hide himself, nor had he made presence know.

As Sona calmed down she slowly opened her eyes, taking a deep breath and blinked a few times. The song had left her slightly lightheaded, and black spots had started to appear in her vision. She moved to get up, but had no strength left in her arms. She could feel her conscious starting to slip, as she slowly fell towards the ground, the last thing she saw, was what appeared to be a tree, reaching out for her.

He didn’t know what had made him grab her, normally he would just let the forest decide what happens to her, yet something had compelled him to do so. Carefully lifting the girl with his giant hand, picking up her instrument as well, he trekked back to the institute.

Sona woke up in a giant bed. Looking around, she recognized it as the healing wing of the institute. Sitting up, she found her etwahl leant against her bed, as well as a note on her nightstand. The note said: ‘if you are reading this, that means that I am in a match currently. Please refrain from leaving the bed unless necessary, someone will be with you shortly.’ The note was signed by Shen, the primary doctor of the institute.

As she finished reading the note, three short knocks were heard from the door, followed by two people entering the door.  The ones who entered first was Soraka, followed by a summoner. “Good morning Sona, how are you feeling?” Soraka greeted with a smile. Being a mute, Sona could only smile in response, before shifting her gaze to the summoner. “Greetings Sona, I have been assigned to investigate this incident, and have some questions for you, if you would please answer this form, I can be on my way.” He handed Sona the form, and a pen, and she went over the questions, mostly stuff like what she remembered from before passing out, and if there were any other champions that might be involved.

Once she handed the form back, the summoner left. After the summoner was out of the door, Sona turned to Soraka with a quizzical expression. Soraka, realizing that Sona wanted to ask a question, handed her a block of paper and a pen. _“How did I get here?”_ was written on it, and Soraka hesitated to answer.

On one hand, she felt like Sona deserved to know her, for the lack of a better term, rescuer. On the other hand, he had basically dropped Sona of at the healing wing and left. Looking back a Sona, Soraka’s resolve faltered, seeing the expecting face she wore. Soraka sighed, before shaking her head with a small smile, “if you must know,” she paused, looking at Sona, who eagerly gestured for her to continue. Shaking her head once again, she finished her sentence, “it was Maokai.”

Sona, obviously not expecting that, dropped the pen, and started giggling, though still without sound. After a few seconds, she calmed down enough to explain her reasoning for laughing. Grapping the pen, she wrote, explaining that her laughter was because the last thing she remembered was a moving tree. Soraka, not really understanding why it was so funny, just smiled at her antics and left it at that. After some more idle conversation, Shen arrived.

After a short greeting to Soraka, he turned his attention towards Sona. “Good to see that you are in good health miss Buvelle, when I was informed of your arrival, I was quite concerned, but it seems that it wasn’t an emergency, you just simply was lacking sleep,” he paused for a moment, before continuing, “you can leave when you feel ready, but take your time, we got plenty of free beds for others.” Finishing, Shen bowed, and left the room again. Once he had left, Sona got out of bed, Soraka helping her change from the patients gown back in to her own dress.

Once dressed and checked out at the reception, she went to the cantina, having built up quite the hunger because of missing out on breakfast. Arriving just after the lunch-rush, she grabbed a plate with some food, and sat down opposite Ivern, who appeared to be having a friendly conversation with a butterfly.

Grapping the block of pater she had gotten from Soraka, she quickly wrote down a question for him, and when the butterfly floated away, she handed it to him. When he had finished reading her question, his smile widened even more, if that was possible, before answering, “my dear, currently Maokai is in a match, but he should be done after we finish here. Lately he has been in an awful mood, mostly because he has been summoned a lot lately, hopefully a song from you will brighten it,” he finished with a wink, making Sona’s cheeks acquire a slight blush.

Finishing her lunch, Sona went to the spectating arear, found a place to sit, and turned her focus to the ongoing match. The match itself wasn’t all that interesting, the blue team currently had the advantage, in large part thanks to Maokai making an aggressive frontline, and was steadily pushing the purple team back.

The game ended soon after, with a victory for the blue team, and without hesitating Sona moved to greet the champions. One by one, they left the summoning chamber, Sona greeting them all as they went on with their day.

Once everyone else had left, she cautiously entered, plucking a single string on her etwahl to announce her presence. Soon after a voice growled, “what is it?” Sona’s fingers danced across her etwahl, forming a response. “You have nothing to thank me for, I simply just made sure that you didn’t fall ill,” Maokai responded, while getting up “now, if you will excuse me, I have somewhere else I need to be.” Steeling her resolve, Sona placed herself between the treant and the door, even though if he really wanted to leave, she had no way of stopping him.

“What do you want from me?” Maokai asked, his tone more annoyed than angry, at least currently. Concluding that is wasn’t the best idea to test his patience, Sona answered with her etwahl. “Hm, if that will make you let me pass, then fine, I will meet you in the institute gardens, now get out of my way,” Maokai responded, before pushing past Sona.

The rest of the day went by in a flash, and soon the sun was setting. As Sona approached the gardens, she was greeted by Maokai, who had been waiting by the fountain.

She gave him a polite nod, before sitting down next to him. Taking a deep breath, she started playing a slow and steady tune. After a few minutes, she realized that Maokai was humming along to her melody, the vibrations acting almost like a deep base to the light tones of her etwahl. After half an hour, she slowly faded the music, waiting for a reaction from Maokai.

Giving his head a quick shake, Maokai stood up, and turned to face Sona. “If you have a moment, then I have something to show you,” his voice was low, and lacking it’s usual aggressive tone. Without hesitation, Sona nodded and stood up. “Take my hand, little one, we will be leaving the path, and I don’t want you to get lost in the forest,” and once she did that, they walked of.

After a couple of minutes, they arrived at a clearing, and to Sona’s surprise, that was full of sapling in all sizes and ages. Upon seeing Maokai, most of them rushed over, shouting different greetings, and giving her barely any chance to get out of the way. After finishing up the greetings, Maokai turned to face Sona, before asking, “could you play a song for these as well?”

Sona nodded, and as she moved to the center of the clearing, they all gathered around her, all of them listing to the melody.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, Slie here  
> This was almost finished, and since I transferred the previous story, I decided to finish this one as well.  
> Hope you liked it.  
> That's all, Slie Out!


End file.
